


Rikku's Good Ideas

by stillskies



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku has good ideas. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Ideas (I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Idea: Omega Ruins

"This," Rikku says, a bit of panic coloring the edge of her voice, "was not our best idea ever."

Paine looks behind her to see Rikku running to catch up. " _Our_?" she asks, upping the speed a little. She can see the fiend only feet behind her partner.

"Okay," Rikku squeaks, " _my_ best idea!"

Paine rolls her eyes and focuses on navigating the winding path of the Omega Ruins. There is no way she is going to die here – and she knows that several have, has seen their rotting corpses as Rikku has tried to lead the way to where her old group fought the legendary Omega Weapon. There is a narrow pathway up ahead, and she dives into it, Rikku quickly following.


	2. Good Ideas (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Idea: Mt Gagazet

“For the record,” Paine states as they stand at the mouth of the cave, “I think this is a bad idea.” They haven’t encountered a single fiend during their trek up Mt. Gagazet, which Rikku, in her infinite optimism, takes as a good sign.

Paine knows better. Despite Sin’s defeat, the fiends aren’t _gone_ and usually Paine can’t take five steps without being ambushed by some creature begging to taste her blade. And if there aren’t any fiends around, well that only means that something bigger and badder is hanging around. She is willing to bet all of the gil in her pocket that it is hiding in the cave.

“Aww, come on Dr. P!” Rikku chirps, smiling wide. “We just walk in, grab the treasure sphere, and walk back out. Easy-peasey.”

“Right,” Paine replies drolly, touching the handle of her sword to reassure herself it is still there, “easy-peasy.”

Rikku leads the way into the cave, scolding Paine about worrying too much. Paine just rolls her eyes and unbinds her sword, following behind and keeping an eye out for anything big and ugly. Or small and deadly. _Or both,_ Paine muses humorlessly.

"Come on," Rikku calls out, and Paine raises an eyebrow. Rikku rolls her eyes and sticks her hands on her hips; Paine can't help but notice the way her left hipbone juts out. They're standing in front of a gigantic cave opening, and when Paine peers into the depths, all she sees is darkness. 

"And you're sure that the sphere is in there?" Paine asks. 

"Absolutely!"

Paine sighs. "In and out," she warns. "No messing around, Rikku."

"You act like I don't know what I'm doing," Rikku pouts. When Paine simply stares, she shakes her head and shrugs. "Fine, fine. Spoilsport."

"Right," Paine says. "Let's go."

*

"I hate flan," Paine spits, trying to peel the translucent blue sludge from her arms. 

Rikku holds up the sphere. "But at least we got what we came for?"

Paine glares. 

"What?" Rikku flutters her lashes in an attempt at innocence, but all that serves to do is drip flan slime into her eye. "So maybe you were right about the big bad fiend, but I was right about the treasure sphere, so we would have had to come _anyway_ , right?"

"No," Paine replies flatly. It gives her a moment of ridiculous joy thinking of LeBlanc and her henchmen walking into the Den of Flan. She can see the cavern opening and stalks towards it. "I need a shower."

"Come on, Dr. P!" Rikku says, nudging her in the ribs. "Admit it; it was a good idea." The treasure sphere was a new dress sphere – Rikku had to test it immediately, of course – and Paine will grudgingly admit that the Gunner dress sphere will be useful, but she definitely won't admit it to Rikku.

"Shower," she mutters under her breath, wondering why she ever believes Rikku when she says she has a good idea.


End file.
